User talk:BettyBoopKiss
Hey everyone im Ready to get down and dirty. Anyway enough of that. HAHA, I havnt been on in awhile and i want to use my knowledge to help the wiki. I cant wait till the second game comes out and i cant wait till AfterMath. Also i heard about that Salvage thing it is all about how these group of Salvagers find the Ishimura. SWEET. Anyway if you have ever stumbled on my account u know i love Nicole Brennan as a character and i think she was an awesome addition to Dead Space, I mean if she wasnt there Isaac would have even gone to the Ishimura. But also I love the ships and the technology in the Franchises and stuff. My favorite ship is the O'Bannon, well for right now and i also saw new screen pics for the Sprawl they were awesome. I also love the Ishimura and am wondering if Salvage ties in with the second game by them bringing the ship to the Sprawl and thats how it all go's down. Anyway i love the Dead Space world and everything that scares you out of your mind. BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dead Space Thanks for contacting me. I agree that the technology is an extremely intriguing, if not the most intriguing, part of the Dead Space Franchise. There is certainly a unique feel to the approach and the detail that makes it feasible, even though it's set over 400 years in the future. If there's anything specific you'd like to discuss, just hit me up again on my talk page. Hope to hear from you soon! --LBCCCP 04:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Shuttles Thank you so much for contacting me, wow i didnt think youd get my message, thanks alot. But yeah since i created the article Shuttles, i wanted to talk about them. Haha i love the Kellion and the Vestri, and i was wondering why in Extraction why the shuttles look like the kellion and in the comics they look like large versions of the space shuttle. Cause i like the large shuttles for the colony shuttles but keep the designs for the Vestri and Kellion. Anyway i actually make my own ships and stories in Giant sketchbooks, i hope one day to create a video game as good as dead space kinda like a space simulator with a storyline like Fallout 3 but diffrent. So the colony shuttles got any knowledge of that help a sista out. BettyBoopKiss. Hi again! Yeah, I noticed that you made those articles. They were unusally well structured for someone who has never done that sort of thing before, so good job! I took the liberty of adding some internal links so they're easier to navigate too. Anyway, yeah I've noticed what you're talking about with the colony shuttles. There is certainly a large contrast between their portrayal in the game and the comics; certainly a different scope in terms of size. I'd say the in-game versions are more likely to be canon; I kind of think the large NASA like ones seem less realistic when it comes to a civilian setting. What do you think? --LBCCCP 02:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Multipurpose Response My apologies for the delay in responding; I have several responsibilities across several Wikias and outside of Wikia altogether. As to why the No Fly Order article was nominated for deletion, there are a number of reasons: *The article is almost entirely plot summary, most of which has little to no relevance to the article's actual subject. *The article cites absolutely no sources whatsoever - only general references to both the comics and Dead Space: Extraction, but without specifics. *The article possess no structuring or format at all, which, admittedly, could be fixed. Regarding your statement: "Because i love Dead Space as much as the next person and i thought this was going to be a cool place to lay out my facts on the game, but this aint the first Annoyance, Complaint, offence, or letter i have had to send to one of you Overseer people, maybe you ll reply." *Firstly, we aren't insomuch "overseers" - ideally, we're just users with a few extra buttons and responsibilities. *Secondly, you allude to previous difficulties with administrators here - I would like to know exactly what those issues have been. :*If you are indeed GrimRavensTomb as you indicated here, I would appreciate knowing why you vandalized another user's page. I hope to hear back from you soon. Auguststorm1945 17:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can answer as to why said person was vandalizing Subtank's page: she had deleted one or two of GrimRavensTomb's articles which were unnecessary and, in response, rather then try and explain her/his point of view, this user began deleting Subtank's user and talk page. Similarly, this person has accused me of harassment despite having only deleted on of his/her articles (which was unnecessary) and has apparently forgotten I also responded to his/her accusations with a justification of my actions and a rebuffing of his/her claims of harassment. Quite frankly, I'm becoming quite troubled by this user's harassment of others for his/her own inability to integrate into the group (to which, via persona displacement, he/she declares his/her victims to be the ones acting obtrusively). :I apologize for being so forward and stark about this, but it is clear this user will not see reason unless I lay out the cards plainly on the table; I dislike having to be cross and issue warnings, but I must note that should said user's harassment of others continue, they will be banned. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC)